Of Love, Music And Fashion
by Kuroix
Summary: When Yazawa Nico quits the fashion company she worked for under 2 years, she asks her best friend plus famous model, Ayase Eli for a new job and they promised to meet up at their usual place. There, she bumps into a beautiful woman with red hair, though with a not-so-good personality. NicoMaki. Beware of AU and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Love, Music And Fashion Chapter 1**

A light slipped between the slats of the blinds in Nico's bedroom. The whispering sound of millions of people waking, breathing, speaking, walking and eating hovered at the door of her consciousness. The city was never really quiet, but at this early hour it was like a lamb in comparison to the lion.

She stirred from her warm nest of blankets and gingerly touched a toe to the floor. Yawning, Nico looked for her pair of bunny slipper under the bed and slipped her feet in it. Still in a daze, the black-haired woman sleepily dragged her two feet to the kitchen to cook for her long-awaited breakfast. Fried eggs and bacon were sizzling deliciously on her frying pan, while Nico started to brew her coffee, remembering to make it strong. She inhaled the bitterly sweet aroma and sighed, thank goodness her mind was clearer now.

There were many people walking along the five-foot ways on both sides of the street. It was about eight o'clock in the morning and many office-workers were out for work. As Nico leisurely sipped on her mug of hot coffee, she saw smartly dressed men and women hurrying towards the offices further down the street.

_Speaking of work, I need to see if Eli have anything in store for me. _Nico's thoughts were then broken, as her phone rang loudly back at the marble counter just a few steps away. The raven-haired woman sighed and placed down her mug begrudgingly. She hoped it wasn't the fashion company that she quitted a few days ago, asking for her to come back. Her former boss, Mr. Smithson, had treated all his employees like crap. The middle-aged man would constantly put on a façade of a madman and criticize just about anyone's designs, whenever he liked it or not. In a nutshell, being the CEO of a well-known clothing company throughout the whole country made him to set high standards for everyone who worked there.

About 95% of the designers there would endure Mr. Smithson's craziness for the high amount of salary, but Nico unfortunately or not, was one of the remaining 5% there. Though she had been doing well for the past years of working there, even going as far as gaining herself frame bit by bit, a misunderstanding of the man chewing Nico out for another one of her colleague's mistake was what made the raven-haired woman announce 'I quit!' crossly.

When Nico was casually packing her belongings up to leave, her colleague came up to her with an expression that looked like she might burst into tears any moment. And before the teary brunette could even utter a word, Nico had already sealed the topic by brushing her off coolly.

"_B-But what w-will you do…from now on?" the younger woman asked softly. She fidgeted with her chubby fingers and looked up at Nico uneasily. "H-How about I go and talk to Mr. Smithson about letting you stay? I'm sure he'll agree; you are one of the company's most prized designers, after all…"_

_Nico shook her head in declination, grabbing a picture frame that was placed neatly on her work desk. Instead of stuffing it into the cardboard box she brought out from the storeroom, the other woman only stared at it in a somehow wistful manner. "It was me who decided to quit. Not Mr. Smithson. And to be honest, I don't think I can stand the way how he treats us any longer."_

"_There must be another way…!"_

"_Thanks for worrying about me, but," Nico turned to the anxious woman behind her and waved the picture frame in her hand, grinning. "I can manage." _

_The picture showed three people standing outside the big, grand wooden doors of a prestigious-looking university, all clad in their smartly ironed graduation outfits. And between the two heads of blond and dark purple, an obviously shorter person with dark, silky long hair was sandwiched within them, smiling the same exact bright grin._

And to much of Nico's relief, the dialer was Eli. Speaking of the devil.

"Eli?"

"_Dobroye utro_, Nico. It's Eli. How have you been recently?"

Nico resisted her urge to laugh. Though they have been close friends for the longest of time, the raven-haired designer still couldn't get over the fact that how funny her blond friend sounded when she was speaking in Russian and Japanese at the same time. "Not dead or starved in the very least, Eli. Well? Do you have a job for me?"

"_Da_, I did. The designing job offered for you this time is a bit complicated, so how about we meet up?"

"The usual place, _ya ponimayu_." Nico replied, her lips curled into a small grin. With the influence of her Russian friend here, learning a few simple words of her mother-tongue was an easy task for Nico, especially when you would just hear about a word or two in Russian whenever the two of them were together.

"_Harasho_!" she could particularly feel the smile in Eli's words. "Then I will be waiting for you around lunchtime. _YA budu videt' Vas_, Nico."

"Bye for now."

They both hung up. Nico stared at the phone in her hands for a few seconds and eventually broke into a bright grin that could make countless lolicons swoon. She knew she could count on Eli, who she still kept in contract with after their graduation from college. With a quick twist of her head, the fried eggs and bacon she had sizzling away was done. Nico turned off the gas range as she grabbed a plate. She then slowly placed them in an orderly manner, careful to not let the bacon and eggs collide with each other.

* * *

The whole room was soaked in a heedful tension. There were only two small table lamps - one near the door atop a wicker table that clashed with the rest of the room's executive motif, and another on the cherry wood desk with a long brass pull-cord. The light-colored curtains were drawn to one side, allowing the light from outside the second story window to paint the eastern wall.

Nishikino Maki, who was clad in an elegant light blue blouse paired with a matching mini-skirt, had her bland amethyst gaze focused on the older blonde girl before her. In contrary of the sophisticatedly polished aura to which Maki glowed with, Eli Ayase who was clothed in a dark casual suit jacket and a pair of tight dark blue jeans, instead showed off a more companionable and sociable impression.

"Let's introduce ourselves first, shall we?" A standing male spoke in gleefulness. He was a short burly man with curly black hair, which was now tucked in neatly by a red cap. "My name is Ebisawa Daisuke, the main director for the latest film you two are going to act for. And wow, it's really a great pleasure for the two hottest model and singer of this season to join me in producing my newest drama! I feel so _loved_!"

"…" Nishikino Maki stayed silent, still keeping on her cold poker face.

Eli Ayase only continued to attain her well-mannered smile, as she intentionally ignored the gleeful man's last sentence. "The same goes to me, Ebisawa-san. It really is a pleasure to be invited to play as one of the main roles in your newest act. All your productions tend to be well-known internationally, after all." She continued politely, once again crossing gazes with the broad-shouldered man.

"Ah, it's not that of a big deal, really!" The director replied, shades of red painting his chubby cheeks while he waved his hands at the blonde.

"_Voobshche ne_, you are too modest, Ebisawa-san."

…_Cut the small talk and get on the topic already._ Maki thought irritably as she twirled with a strand of fiery red hair. When she first received word of being chosen as one of the actors for the famous director, Ebisawa Daisuke's newest play, she showed little enthusiasm towards the 'good' news. Even her manager, Chiyoko Kaminaga, was elated. Truth to be told, Maki's schedule had been booked solid since the very day she debuted, and this was just actually another troublesome job added to all of her remaining concerts, commercials debuting and television program appearances. The redhead sighed. She only agreed debuting at first under the condition of getting to sing, then how on earth did acting ever get involved?

"_This is your chance, Maki-san. The director, Ebisawa Daisuke's films are famous internationally and if you would participle in his newest production, I have no doubt that your name will be spreading throughout the nation like a wildfire. You'll also prove to your parents about your passion, no?" _

Typical Chiyoko Kaminaga. She knew exactly how to make Maki give in; her parents were her weakness.

"Ahem, and so let's get into our main topic, shall we?"

Daisuke coughed. He reached for a few paper booklets on top of his darkish brown table and handed two of them to the waiting women. Still wearing her polite smile, Eli took the two booklets and nodded to him in appreciation, handling one to the mute singer. Maki received the semi-thick booklet unresponsively.

"There's no title decided yet, but my new production for this time is a story that involves two female detectives, that is you two, Ayase-san and Nishikino-san, solving impossible cases of murders and so on." He flipped to the first page and continued on, "It may sounds cliché, but what I am focusing on is the development of the characters' background and personalities. The first page contains the full details of the characters you two are going to be in role for, but you don't have to follow the respective trails completely. The most important fact of this drama, is that I want you two to create your own characters."

Maki remained unimpressed. She thumbed through the full booklet and skimmed through the whole plotline lightly, finding it a bore and somehow, repetitive. So the director was really focusing wholeheartedly on the characters, after all? "How thoughtful." She remarked with sarcasm dripping from her monotone. The other two turned to her and stared. It was the first time Maki had spoken ever since coming in.

"Haha! It isn't that much, Nishikino-san!"

The redhead looked away and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the grinning director. _So he can't even detect the sarcasm in my words. How pathetic._

"Well, what do we ought to do now, director?" Eli asked, conscientiously skipping over the mockery in Maki's words. Although the Russian have not met the songstress in person until just a few moments ago, she had a vague idea on how the red-haired woman would be. The whole night of researching yesterday did not prove any waste.

Maki Nishikino, a songstress and actress who made her debut a while ago, or specifically speaking, a year before, was now a total sensation in the entertainment world. Not only was she specialized in both singing and composing, the uncommon color of her fiery hair and pair of captivating lavender eyes was what made her near to perfection. Since her first public debut, the younger girl's popularity skyrocketed, without any signs of stopping.

"Ah yes, yes. Our first-script reading will be within held 2 weeks from now, so please try and blend with your characters until then. I will also introduce you girls to the staffs for this production when the time comes…Ah, that's reminds me, Ayase-san! How's the fashion designer that you introduced me to? She's got time to spare, right?"

Eli nodded. "She has. The fashion designer is a close friend of mine; we have been friends since first-years in university. Due to some reasons, she recently just quit the fashion company she worked for 2 years, and is now a freelance. Have you seen the papers I gave you?"

"Close friend, huh?" the man nodded in understandment. He grabbed his leather bag that was rested besides the round glass table in front of them and fished out a stack of papers from it. "I have seen her information already. Nico Yazawa, a graduate from XXXX University and is now a qualified designer. Worked for Truly True Fashion Company…Oh, so she used to work under this company? Ahahahaha!" Daisuke roared with laughter, "I couldn't even describe the CEO of this company when I personally met him for some designs! Ayase-san, it was no wonder that your friend would want to quit working there and be a freelancer!"

Eli laughed along, her soft laughter resembling the bells hung on Christmas trees. When Nico just stopped working a few days ago, she had called Eli and her other friend, Nozomi out for a so-called 'celebration' at their usual Grill and Bar.

At first, Eli was perplexed on why Nico seemed so delighted about losing a job, but gradually understood as the raven-haired woman explained everything while she continued to chew onto a lamb stick. Nozomi, who was drinking her brew, nodded along with the latter, even going as far to pat Nico's shoulder and tell her what she did was the right choice. The blonde could only shake her head and smile at her two closest friends.

"So, have you explained the details to her already?"

Eli shook her head, remembering the previous phone call they had. "No, but we promised to meet up this afternoon. I'll explain the details to her then." The blonde explained briefly, a smile creping its way up to her pink lips. Nico speaking in Russian was indeed a rare occurrence to her.

"Very well, then! I have seen a few of this Yazawa Nico's designs, and I have to say, bravo! Her own styles are very distinguishing! If your friend does not have any other plans for now, I hope she can provide us some fashion advices and designs for this upcoming film. Who knows, she might even hit it off with our current fashion designer, Minami Kotori!"

"Very well, Ebisawa-san."

_Can't we dismiss already…And who were they talking about? Yazawa…Nico? _Maki sighed uninterestedly and crossed her smoothing pale legs together. _Well, whoever she is, I don't really care. It's probably just another good designer who works for money. The entertainment industry's plenty of them._

Eli, being the observant older woman she is, noticed the sigh and reaction Maki gave out. Somehow, the red-haired songstress here reminded her very much of how Nico used to be when they were still 'freshies' in college. Aloof, stubborn and prone to bite onto criticism. With a 360 degree spin of her quick-thinking mind, Eli came in thought of seemingly good idea.

"Nishikino-san, are you possibly free after this meeting? If you are, why don't you come with me to meet with my friend?"

The mentioned woman lifted her bland face up after hearing Eli's unexpected invitation, eyes now tinted with suspicion and slight disbelief. "…Excuse me?"

"That's a great idea!" the noisy direction chimed in. "Although Yazawa Nico will only be in charge of you two's clothing, she'll still be needed around the filming scenes when we work. Wouldn't it be better for you two to know each other earlier, so you could forge a more stable relationship later? I strongly recommend you to go, Nishikino-san."

_I'd rather not. _Maki was about to say, but then stopped. She didn't know why, but there was a side to her, a small side, that strongly wished to meet this fashion designer that the two talked so highly of. "…I supposed it can't be helped. I will come with you. However, I must inform my manager of it first."

Eli widened her eyes in pure surprise. Never have she thought of the younger girl accepting her sudden invitation so quickly. Maybe she was actually more sociable in the insides? "Ah, very well, I will also need to inform my manager too."

"…Yazawa Nico, huh…" Maki whispered to herself, as Eli and Daisuke both said their regards to each other. The way her name rolled off so natural on her tongue made Maki think as if it was meant for her to say the fashion designer's name. _W-What on earth am I thinking?!_ The red-haired songstress shook her head in realization and felt her cheeks heat up, an unusual reaction coming from her prideful self. _W-Why did I just blush? Mou, snap out of it, Nishikino Maki! This Yazawa Nico is just another ordinary person, I'm sure of it! Meeting her in person isn't much of a big deal!_

Back then, never have Maki thought of that meeting this _ordinary_ person would have her whole life be turned upside down.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

Note: Hello! Kuroix here, did you enjoyed my story? This is my first fic about Love Live! School Idol Project. And I may have some grammar mistakes because English is not my main language, so please bear with me if I have some typos or errors! Have been meaning to write a plot-line like this for a while now, and I finally found the courage and time to. Main pairing: NicoMaki. As for the others, I'll leave that up to your imaginations. ;)

The followings words are in Russian:

Dobroye utro - Good morning.

Da - Yes.

Harasho - Alright.

Voobshche ne - No

YA budu videt' Vas - I'll be seeing you.

ya ponimayu - I understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Love, Music And Fashion Chapter 2  
**

"Well, this is the place."

Maki looked out at the pier, with the walloping sea waves thrusting formidably against the charcoal rocks. Eli Ayase stepped out of her car elegantly, like a model's motion of movement, and gestured the redhead to come out. Gingerly, Maki opened the car door and touched a high heel onto the pavement. A refreshing sea breeze, smelling of salt, immediately washed over her as she looked up at never ending ceilings of luminous blue. Did the seaside ever seem this good before? Maki couldn't tell.

"And that is the usual Grill and Bar that we go to."

Following a point of the model's thumb, Maki saw a cheery row of outdoor restaurants, sheltered under red and white awnings. The restaurants' theme was light blue, its chairs, arranged randomly, were made out of oak and coated with black leather. Along with the oak-carved tables, they were shattered everywhere, inside and outside. Since it was still early for lunch, only a few people, mostly relaxing tourists, occupied the outside seats to enjoy the sea song and fluffy clouds of wizard-white that drifted past.

"…Not bad."

"Why, thank you."

They took a table outside at the very first restaurant; a waiter greeted Eli with a wide, bright grin, while another one pulled Maki a chair at the table, shaded by a wide parasol. Maki sat down and settled her lavender gaze on the leather-trimmed menu that was placed in front of her.

"_Privetstvovat', damy!"_

It was obvious that Eli was well-known here. Her arrival had caused a tiny but noticeable hubbub among the staff. Maki deliberately wondered how Eli's other two friends would be like, to be this closely acquainted with the internationally famous model, to the point of getting to dine together under this warm sun, in this pleasant and cooling sea breeze.

Though now, she had piped quite an interest in the mentioned designer, Yazawa Nico. According to how the blonde described to her when they were still in the car, Yazawa Nico was a petite-framed woman that still did not looked like her current age. Long black hair, crimson red eyes. Eli even shamelessly shared to Maki about that one time when Nico was mistaken for a high-school student, and was ushered out gently by a kind bodyguard when the three of them went into a nightclub for old times' sake.

"_I couldn't forget Nico's expression at that time, she looked about to explode from anger!" The blonde had commented, giggling as she kept a steady grip on the car's steering wheel.  
_

"How do you like the scenery, Nishikino-san?" Eli asked. She entwined her fingers together and glanced around in pure admiration, before resting her light blue gaze onto the silent songstress across her.

"It is lovely." Maki spoke reflexively, briskly.

Eli curled her lips into a smile, seeming genuinely pleased. "This place is a bit expensive, but it is worth all the money, if I do say so myself. They also serve all kinds of cuisine here, Japanese, Italian and even Chinese, aside from grilled food."

Maki raised a delicate eyebrow. She wasn't really in the mood for food right now, but if her memory served her right, the songstress here did not see Eli placing an order from the two waiters that came up to them a few moments ago. Could it be that the staffs already knew what the blond model was going to order? Considering that they seem to know her quite enough.

"And the staff will be bringing the food soon, so what would you like to drink, Nishikino-san? I will go get them for you."

_Bingo._

"There is no need. I'll go get them myself." The singer replied in a casual manner. She stood up elegantly from her chair and turned around to walk away, purposely ignoring Eli's surprised cry of 'Nishikino-san!'. Truth to be told, Maki didn't meant to be this rude, but ever since arriving here she had a urge to go and explore the inner side of the restaurant. By herself. She knew for a fact that Eli would surely volunteer to accompany her if she ever voiced it out.

Under the cheerful chorus of 'welcome!' by the courteous staff inside, Maki walked slowly to the counter, casting brief glances around the room as she did so. The high ceilings were decorated in renaissance paintings (that seemed to be themed around the Italy late middle ages), its graceful chandeliers glittering from the bright lights while soft familiar jazz music, which the composer also recognized, was playing. The aromatic smell of strong black coffee being brewed and piping hot food being cooked coursed smoothly through her sharp senses.

"Welcome, what can I get you?"

Pursing her lips, Maki stared down at the menu of listed drinks and hesitantly decided to abstain from any more caffeine; she had quite enough of them for the past few weeks. And so, she blandly ordered a hot vanilla in her monotone. After a short period of waiting, she nodded to the bartender and began to turn away with the hot cup in hand, but soon felt her phone vibrating inside her handbag with a text message.

…_How troublesome. _She sighed inwardly for the umpteenth time that day and reached an unoccupied hand into the bag, trying to fish her phone out. In the time, Maki was still walking forwards and suddenly felt herself bumping into something. The cup dropped forward and splashed downwards, eliciting a surprised and pained cry. Alarmed, the red-haired singer looked up, her breath hitching afterwards.

Wide, stunned red eyes stared at her. Furrowed dark eyebrows arose. It was a raven-haired girl, clad in a blue stylish jacket which was now no longer clean and proper. The girl's waist-length, silky black hair swayed gently in the rigid atmosphere while she started to examine her darkened clothing, with an unpleasant grimace present on her babyish facade.

_Short. _was what immediately flashed across the redhead's mind as she continued to stare at the girl before her.

Behind the girl she noted that Eli was hurriedly walking towards here, while dozens of visitors and staffs were already staring at them.

Maki's face reddened, turning from a soft peach pink to a scarlet red. In a state of utter embarrassment, she quickly dug out her velvet-colored handkerchief from her handbag, awkwardly handling it to the frowning girl. "…H-Here."

The younger girl looked up.

_Badump._

Maki's eyes widened, her heart oddly skipping a hard beat as she crossed gazes with a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes, that could possibly resemble the rich sparkles of an abundant ruby.

She melted into the girl's sea of crimson, hungrily taking in every details of the other girl's childish façade. Her eyelashes, not too long or short, were slender and seemingly well-kept even if she was frowning. Tidy bangs brushed across her forehead and ears, with the strands of hair falling on her right ear notably longer. Was this in fashion right now? Maki was so absorbed in the sight of the other girl; she hadn't realized she was still standing there, staring like an idiot as if this was her first time seeing a female.

"…Stop staring at me." The girl spoke out, seemingly unable to take the redhead's gaze anymore. She pulled the blue blazer around her body more tightly and stared at the other woman in a somehow foul manner. "You are seriously creeping me out."

The discourteous and ill-mannered tune she used snapped Maki back into reality. The latter blinked, once, twice. Three times. Trying to register the reality of what just happened. And when she did, the first thing that flew out of her mouth wasn't clearly an apology. The previous embarrassment and apologetic feeling she attained shattered completely at the other girl's offensive words. "Who's creeping you out? It's me who has to feel that way!"

The girl looked bewildered upon hearing Maki's words, but tensed up and took a big step forwards. She glared up at the songstress directly in her lilac eyes and opened her mouth to an unsurprisingly childish-sounding voice. "You were the one who bumped into me first! And look, you even dirtied my favorite jacket!" she pointed towards her blazer, retorting back with an equal amount of ferocity compared to Maki's.

Maki flinched inwardly, but still stood straight and proud. She could not afford to lose here. "If that jacket was your favorite, then why did you even wear it outside? Anything could happen to it!" she fired back, while cursing herself for saying something this nonsensical.

"Ha?! Now you are talking nonsense!"

"I don't get your meaning at all! It's obviously _you_ who's talking nonsense!"

"Why you-!"

"Stoooop!" A certain blond model suddenly chimed in between the two bickering women. "You two are in public, you know!" Eli scolded in a hushed tune. In a swift moment, she took hold of the two's hand and started to drag them outside, while also not forgetting to flash apologetic looks to the remaining people. Behind her, the blonde could clearly feel two annoyed, piercing gazes stabbing holes through her back, even if she wasn't their target.

*glareee~*

At outside, the opera of the crystal-clear blue sea coursed over Eli as she breathed in a soft intake of air, the playful wind breeze tickling her strands of shinning hair. "_Harasho_. Now, could you two please explain to me what was going on?" she asked, turning back to face the two troublemakers.

Arms crossed, Nico and Maki each cracked an eye to glance at one and another, but ended up quickly twisting their faces aside as their gazes met.

"Hmph!"

Sighing, Eli looked between the two and raised a hand to her temples; rubbing away the growing ache of having to witness the two's heating up argument. Now, the blond model was beginning to regret inviting Maki to her and Nico's lunch break. Weren't people of the same personality tend to get along better? It seemed like the answer was obviously no.

"I don't know how you two could make such a fuss out of this, but please calm down and think rationally. Nico, how's the stain on your clothing? It is bad?"

The younger girl named Nico shrugged in response. "Not too bad, the stain would come off if I go back and wash it. What irked me was the person who bumped into me just now." she continued purposefully, hurling a few brief glances towards Maki's way in a sign that she was provoking her.

The nerved redhead sprung up to protest. "It was an accident, I tell you-!" something then slowly clicked inside her mind. Mouth slightly agape, Maki stared at Nico, earning a crossly 'What?' out of the petite-framed woman. "…You are…Yazawa Nico?"

"Got a problem with that?" Nico snickered and crossed her arms across her chest.

Though the smaller girl was merely a few centimeters shorter than Maki herself, the latter still couldn't help but feel that she was now facing a spoiled, bratty little high-schooler that had no idea know how cruel the adult world was. Minus the fact that Nico wasn't wearing a school uniform at this current present.

"I _am_ Yazawa Nico, the new fashion designer that will be in charge of you and Eli's outfits for Ebisawa Daisuke's latest production." The sly, plain evil grin on the raven-haired woman's face then widened, sending a spine-chilling shiver down the Maki's back. Despite that, the red-haired songstress skeptically felt her heart starting to pound loudly within her chest, threatening to break free out of it chamber.

"I will be looking forward in working with you, Nishikino Maki."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

Note: I know, typical scene. NicoMaki is fun to write. Nico is fun to write. I think I am getting addicted to this pairing. Though I can't wait to write others too, like the famous NozoEli, RinPana etc. UmiHonoKoto?

Words in Russian:

Privetstvovat', damy! - Welcome, ladies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Love, Music And Fashion Chapter 3**

The sea waves were like a ripping blanket of brochure- blue. Squabbling seagulls flew overhead, harassing the beach-goers in their endless hunger. Nico resisted her urge to yawn as she looked out at the gannets that were dive-bombing in the stretched surface of never-ending blue far out from the shore. Far away, the horizon was edged with a silver tint and a cormorant was dive-bombing into that the place where the sun and water meet.

Squinting her eyes, Nico suppressed another urge to yawn and crossed her legs, folding her bare arms together. Behind, the poorly stained blue blazer was now hung neatly over the oak-carved chair, leaving the woman only in her sleeveless black tank top.

"I saw Nishikino-san off into her manager's car already."

Nico twisted her head to the direction where the voice sounded from, and saw a tired-looking Eli Ayase walking slowly towards their table. "Oh, you are back." She uncrossed her arms, grinning from ear to ear as the blonde model sat down onto her seat with a somehow crude manner.

"I have never been this emotionally exhausted before…" Eli resisted her urge to sigh out loud, as she started to sip on her still scalding coffee. Though it didn't do any actual help in relaxing her; the previous unbearably tensed and dubious air closing on her was enough to strip a few years out of her life. "How could you and Nishikino-san even get this…" she paused, trying to find a suitable word for filling the unfinished void. But soon gave up afterwards. "Anyway, you know what I mean."

Nico shrugged, digging a hand into the basket of breads-stick that was placed in front of her. "That Nishikino Maki just annoys me, that's all." she replied through a full mouth, enjoying the rich-favored crispness of the breadstick. "Gotta admit, that girl's got some personality going in her."

Eli narrowed her eyes at her friend, but soon couldn't help but smile at her audacity. "How is that supposed to be an answer?" she retorted playfully, "Though, I am surprised that you were able to act so normally around the one and _only_ Nishikino Maki. Famous or not, her parents do own a large hospital back in Japan too, you know. Not to mention Nishikino-san's quite attractive. Most people would go weak in the knees when directly facing her."

"So?" Nico retorted back. She casually settled her ruby gaze onto the European flag that was fluttering over Eli's shoulder, bleached pale blue in the seafront sun. "I don't care if she's famous or attractive. Most people in the entertainment industry are like that, aren't they? Believe me, Eli, I have seen worst." She shivered as Mr. Smithson's madman façade expression came floating back into her mind.

Eli paused for a few seconds, and eventually chuckled. A languid, infective chuckle. "Yes, yes, Nico. But hear me out, will you? Patch things up with Nishikino-san; I am not saying that you would need to be friendly with her, just…be more polite and tolerant. At least for the sake of your job."

Nico stopped chewing upon her friend's serious tune of voice. Eli had scored a point there, she couldn't deny. However, honestly speaking, she could not hold any promise to the blonde about making up with the prideful songstress for any time sooner. _She even yelled at me when it was clearly her fault! _"Yeah, yeah, I will… try." Nico replied, allowing herself to grin a little when Eli's brightened expression fell at the word 'try'.

Eli sighed. "…As long as you understand."

Their second round of food then arrived. It looked a bit odd, though beautiful and mouth-watering; chunks of white fish laced with pink 'lobster foam', like a kind of translucent froth of pale rose caviar, and all of it lain on the green island of risotto – rice tinged with basil. Maki Nishikino had personally requested for this dish, before receiving an emergency call. From what Nico and Eli could pick out incoherently from the phone call, there seemed be a sudden schedule change relating to her work, resulting the redhead to leave early.

Nico's hand reached for a wine bottle which lied tilted in a silver bucket, her angelic face now as sly as the big bad wolf. "It's too bad for Nishikino Maki not having to taste this, but here." She pushed a filled glass towards Eli. "I have been meaning to introduce you to this wine for a quite while now."

"This?" Eli crooked the wine glass and stared into it. Indeed, the color was breath-taking; it felt like she was looking into a pool of shimmering deep red blood…The blonde shuddered and quickly shook her thought away, taking a reluctant sip. The wine was delicious. It lacked the icky sweetness that Eli expected, from her previous experiences of drinking alcohol during those respectable parties she was invited to. "It's…_Harasho._"

"Good, isn't it?" Nico flashed Eli one of her famous impish grins. "Must be different from all those high-class brews that you get treated to during model-get-together parties, huh? Well, let me tell you, the wine sold at normal liquor shops would be a thousand times better than those things served at your parties."

"Tell me about it, they taste horrible." Eli laughed in agreement. "And that reminds me, a male model gave me an invitation to have a dinner with him two days ago. Something about straightening our bond together." Her tune of voice then turned slightly annoyed at the last sentence. Though Eli and the man have met for quite a while now, she never really liked him. He was self-possessed, rough and the most important of all, ignorant.

"Still a man-killer, huh? You little minx." Nico snickered as she took a small sip of her own glass. Eli merely narrowed her eyes playfully at her, knowing her friend here didn't mean any offense. "By the way, how you described this… Daisuke Ebisawa, was it? Yeah, my sixth sense tells me that it's better to stay away from him. You be careful too, Eli."

Eli covered a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "That's so you, Nico. Always so forthright." Yes, this was one of the points which she liked Nico for. Blunt, frank and straightforward. Unlike those feigning men and women that she was long used to be around ever since entering the entertainment industry. Though some people may find interacting with Nico irritating or uncomfortable, Eli personally enjoyed her presence and words. The same also goes to Nozomi, the blonde's other best friend. Whenever she was with the two of them, Eli felt like she could just be herself. Not the internationally famous model and now actress Eli Ayase, who constantly puts up a fake polite mask to those around her.

_However, what am I going to do with Nishikino-san and Nico…_ Eli grimaced at the memory. It was tiring enough when she had to prevent them from breaking into a cat brawl back at the counter, but the aftermath was certainly the worst. Throughout the one and a half hour they spent eating, there was barely any conversations between the three of them at all. Maki and Nico were particularly looking at anywhere except for each other's irritated faces, though Eli specially noted that the red-haired songstress' face was a bit flushed.

_It won't go well for our work if they keep this up…That's it, I will have to go and ask Nozomi for some advice later._ The blonde propped her cheek with one hand and stared at Nico, who was contently chewing onto the chunks of white fish meat. _It's certainly strange, though. Rather than actually feeling angry, I feel that the two of them are more flustered instead… Or is it just me? _…

* * *

"All people ready for the upcoming scene!"

_No matter how much I do this, it still makes me slightly anxious…_ Maki averted her gaze down to the sleeveless Chiffon shirt she was now donned in, paired with a matching black skirt that fell right above her knees, showing off her long and slender legs. The snowy-white shirt, which just had a slight adjustment to it, was close-fitting and hugged her curves of her feminine figure nicely.

Maki took a deep breath and tried to conceal her nerved emotions away. No one needed to know that she was actually uneasy. As usual, the studio was full of whispers, mainly consisting of staffs that were going to help with this time's shampoo commercial. At first, the redhead _was_ a bit irritated on how the people whispered about her uncommon hair color and increasing popularity (which was also possibly the reasons why she was invited to do this commercial) but gradually, she got used to it. Just ignore.

"Really? Scene two, action!"

Maki straightened, quickly getting into her role as the sitting director barked out the starting signal. Scene 2, as the script goes, was how the troubled woman came to find out the brand of hair shampoo her friend was using, resulting in her well-kept and silky hair. A rather typical and predictable scene.

Suzuki Kabayashi, who was one of the more experienced actors costarring with Maki, spoke her lines from the script first. "I heard about your problem. What kind of shampoo do you use? As they say, choosing the right shampoo for your hair is really important." She brushed away a few strands of black hair from her forehead and looked at the redhead, who sat across her in the brightly-lighted living room.

"Just the decent ones." Maki replied, pretending to look perplexed as she placed a hand on her right cheek. "I even brought some expensive conditioners, but they still don't work so well." She then sighed, earning a nod of approval from the nodding director. "This is very upsetting."

"I see, I see." Suzuki showed a look of understanding. "Well, worry not, for I have been in the same situation as you before. But luckily, I asked for my other friend for some advice and she suggested me _this_!" In a heartbeat, the black-haired actress dramatically flashed out the shampoo bottle that she had received before the shot, while breaking into a broad grin.

Maki froze upon seeing that bright grin. She blinked. One time. Two times. Three times. The redhead had this distant look on her face while her mind completely blanked out, unable to register anything at that exact moment. "…"

Suzuki Kabayashi of course noticed the younger girl's lack of reaction and frowned worriedly. "Nishikino-san…?" she signaled a look towards Maki, who still had a look of vacant on her bland face. _ Say your lines!_

"…Eh?" Her pair of lavender eyes widened, finally snapping back into reality. She opened her mouth to speak, but could only manage a series of useless mutters. "…I…I…" Maki started to panic; the lines that she spent so long in memorizing last night had now disappeared without a trance.

Outside of the filming scene stood Chiyoko Kaminaga, who raised her eyebrows in concern at the rare sight of Maki forgetting her lines. _Why is Maki-san…? Is she nervous?_

The director looked puzzled. "Cut! Cut! Nishikino-san, what's wrong?" He yelled out, casting a brief glance towards the script in his hands while looking back at the paling songstress.

"Do you want to take a short break?" Suzuki Kabayashi asked, with a genuine look of concern. Maki let out a small scornful smile. How could she have seen Kabayashi-san as _that_ person a few moments ago? This was just not right, her senior was nothing compared to the sly, sarcastic impression that she left on her.

Maki dropped a hand from touching her forehead. "…No, I am okay. I was just a little too absorbed in the role. I apologize, can we do it again?"

Chiyoko Kaminaga stepped out, wearing a solemn expression on her face. "Most certainly not." She said with the utmost authority, before turning to the surprised director next to her. "I'm very sorry, director, but it seems like Maki-san is tired out for the day. After all, she did rush to get here while still having lunch. Can we continue next time?"

"Ah, of course!" The director stood up in a somehow awkward manner. He rubbed the back of his head, turning to face Maki. "And we are very sorry for having you and Kaminaga-san to get here on such a short notice. Please rest up and do your best next time, Nishikino-san."

Maki sighed, giving in. Chiyoko Kaminaga's words were absolute, being her manager and all. "…Yes, I apologize for the trouble caused today."

"And, Maki-san."

She felt a shiver running down her spine upon Chiyoko's icy words. "Y-Yes?"

"I expect you to tell me what happened today later."

* * *

"So that's what happened, huh?"

"…It was an accident."

Maki spoke, pouting as she leaned back onto the leather seat of Chiyoko's car. She looked out at the window. It was evening now, with the orange-colored sky slowly darkening into a canopy of black. People after people were basically walking around everywhere, minding their own business while horns blazed at each and every corner. Maki grimaced. She had always hated the screeching noise of car horns.

"Even if it's an accident, you should at least apologize to Yazawa-san. Knowing you, Maki-san, you probably haven't apologized to her, have you?" Chiyoko looked upwards to the mirror and narrowed her eyes dangerously, making Maki flinch inwardly. "What have I told you before, Maki-san? Wouldn't someone on the path toward respectable adulthood own up to her mistakes honestly and apologize?"

"But she…" Maki paused. Her flustered face then burned up at the recollection of how she stared at Nico Yazawa a few hours ago. Her pool of ruby red eyes, well-curved eyelashes, and not to mention those soft lips…Maki tensed up, feeling her cheeks burn into a deep shade of red. _W-What the heck is going on with me? Stop blushing already, Nishikino Maki!_

"Maki-san, if you continue to simply run from anything painful or unpleasant, you will never become the kind of singer you hope to be. Plus, this Yazawa Nico will be in charge of you and Ayase Eli's clothing in this production, isn't it? How are you supposed to face her at this rate?"

Maki furrowed her brows, her tune of voice softening due to guilt. "I…I don't know what to do. N-Nico Yazawa does annoy me, but I also hold responsibility for staining her jacket. However, I just can't seem to bring myself to apologize to her..."

Chiyoko Kaminaga stayed silent after hearing Maki's self-confession and focused her sharp gaze onto the road ahead. Stopping the car at a red light, the brunette reached for her phone and slid her fingers on it. "…Well, if you can't bring yourself to apologize, then please allow me to try and give you a push." She spoke out casually, placing her phone back onto its original place.

"Eh?" Maki frowned in suspicion. "W-What do you mean- Wait, where are you going, Chiyoko-san? My condo is that way!" she exclaimed in a loud tune, watching as the car drove past the row of high-class shops that was just near her home.

But her manager kept driving on. "That's right; we are not going to your condo yet, Maki-san."

"…Then where are we going?" Maki dared herself to ask. _I have a really bad feeling about this…_

Chiyoko tugged her lips into a bright, crafty smile. "Why, Yazawa Nico's apartment of course. You are going to visit her and apologize."

"…_WHAAT!?"_

* * *

Meanwhile …

"Achoo!"

Nico Yazawa sneezed for the fourth time that evening. She grimaced, sniffing as the latter wiped her face with a frilly handkerchief. "Ugh, why do I keep sneezing? Am I getting sick?" she asked to no one in particular, titling her head questioningly.

...Little did she knew what was waiting for her later that night.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

Note: OOC chapter, I guess? I tried my best to make them fit into their characterization, so please bear with me. Honestly, I have never written a NicoMaki AU before so I am still trying hard to grasp their true personalities orz. Tsunderes rock, but they can be difficult to write in many ways too.

And, wanna play a game? I have a little reference added in this chapter. It's from another anime, where as I got the inspiration to write this story from. Can you guys figure it out? Just leave a review here or mail for me on tumblr!

(σ`▽´)-σ Hint: The name of the anime is somehow similar to Love Live!


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Love, Music And Fashion Chapter 4**

(Attention: This is written in Maki's point of view.)

I've been sitting on the small loveseat for almost an hour, legs dangling endlessly, toes continuously curling up touching the fluffy carpet. My hands clutched and fondled with the hem of my mini-skirt as I tried to decide what to do next. My body shook a bit, asking for more rest. I barely slept the night before, doing nothing more than to prepare for the commercial that I was going to be in. A sigh escaped my lips at the thought as I bitterly grimaced. All my hard work had been wasted, just because of a certain daredevil.

"Your coffee is going to get cold, you know."

Nico Yazawa was sitting on the larger couch across the small coffee table, arms folded, with a board though annoyingly smug grin present on her features. I felt my muscles tensing up, having the sudden urge to stand up and slap that arrogant smirk off her face. I couldn't believe that this was the person who spoiled my commercial with Suzuki-san. This daredevil, even more so a pipsqueak. Regardless she was actually 2 years older than me. No matter how I looked at her, it was very unconvincing. She looked nothing of the sort.

Still I gingerly took the white china cup into my hands; the scalding, light-brown liquid wavered motionlessly inside within, with its burning vapors arising to touch my now flushed face. I frowned slightly when I realized that it was caffeine. I had already made my decision to restrain from taking any this afternoon and, it seemed like fate was playing with me now.

"If I would _love_ to serve one hell of a famous singer like you to something more exquisite and fitting, but that will have to be when you tell me beforehand." Nico Yazawa's voice did not hold any displeasure, her teasing eye gaze piercing through me. She was clearly challenging the limits of my composure, to see how long I would last, and I knew it.

"But I believe my manager has already informed you of my upcoming appearance a while ago." My jaw tightened; I was at least one-hundred percent sure of how grim and harsh my own voice sounded towards Yazawa-san. "Or were you too busy washing your clothes when she called you?" I continued sarcastically, with droplets of venom dripping down from my tune. I stared at her directly, into those deep crimson orbs that narrowed dangerously upon hearing my words.

"For your information, Nishikino-san, I do use a washing machine if you are that concerned." Yazawa-san averted her red gaze away from my heated glares and nonchalantly sipped on her own cup of drink. A slight unpleasant frown then broke through her features when she took her first sip, but she hid it well, sipping on like it was nothing.

I normally don't care about one's preferred tastes, but it was as obvious as day that Yazawa-san did not liked bitter things. I had a feeling she was more consumed to sweet things, given both her looks and what she ordered during the lunch meeting a few hours ago. I deliberately wondered if she was the type who would never gain, no matter how much she ate. Then again, anybody would have agreed firsthand if they ever saw her petite-form.

"Your manager said you have some…business to deal with me." Yazawa-san placed her cup onto the saucer gently and looked back at me while she inclined her head, smirking slightly. I tried not to remind myself too much of the pause she made before speaking on, shrinking further into the loveseat. This was the topic I dreaded for ever since entering her apartment. I thought of sending Chiyoko-san up to apologize to Yazawa-san on my behalf, but being the upright and righteous person my manager is, certainly wouldn't allow it.

I know I can't avoid the mistake I made forever; I have to face Yazawa-san. I needed to get this off of my mind since I know that she will do nothing than to tease me. But if she really insisted on me paying her back, I could give her a cheque with money for the blazer.

With that in mind, I shifted my expression into an unreadable one and placed my slang bag onto my lap, the check book just sitting inside. "I-I'm here to talk about the…unfortunate incident that happened between us today." Ignoring the look of audacity Yazawa-san was giving me, I coughed softly and continued. "There's no denying the fact that I am at fault too for not paying any attention to my surroundings, and also for staring at you, but those are not what I intended to do. As you also know, since the very day I debuted, things have been hectic for me, and for the phone call that I got during this afternoon at the counter was from an important person too, so I have other choice to-"

"Just spit it out, will you?" Yazawa-san cut off my long-prepared speech with a casual, boring yawn. She ruffled her black tresses that fell carelessly around her right ear and closed her eyes. "In a nut shell, you are here to apologize to me about what happened this afternoon, are you?"

I slowly nodded, feeling the heat rising into my cheeks burning more vigorous as the seconds ticked by. Not wanting to face Yazawa-san anymore, I looked away stubbornly, settling my gaze on the cup before me. The coffee had now begun to cool down and had turned into a lukewarm color. I hoped that Chiyoko-san will be satisfied now, though it still irritated me a little knowing that Yazawa-san cut me off during my apology speech. It was not every day that I got to apologize to someone. If my memory served me right, Yazawa-san might be the very first one I have ever apologized to.

As I waited for Yazawa-san to demand payback or of sort, to my utter surprise, she merely shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, it's nothing, really. I'm not grudging enough to remember something as minor as that. So your apology was invalid."

I was surprised, and I was sure that it showed on my face too. Rude as it sounded, I never expected Yazawa-san to let me off so easily. I was at least sure that she would tease me for being such a klutz, or comment on my shamelessness for yelling at her when it was clearly my fault. And Yazawa-san seemed to have noticed my suspicion, a permanent frown sinking deep into her face.

"I am not kidding there, you know. But, I _am_ surprised to see you come here and apologize. Like I said before, there's nothing to really say sorry about, I mean…" She suddenly turned tongue-tied, looking a tad embarrassed. Yazawa-san scratched the side of her cheek with a finger and glanced at me. "…I guess I am wrong for yelling at you too."

I forced myself to hold back a blush, watching silently as Yazawa-san turned her head aside so I could not see her face, which was obviously turning scarlet red, judging by her reddening ear tips. I stared at Yazawa-san's blushing face, feeling my heartbeat increasing once again for some unexplainable reason.

I said nothing, at least for a few seconds. I tightened my death-grip on the china cup and tried to ignore the glowing heat on my cheeks, just before speaking in a low voice.

"Yazawa-san, if you want, I have an offer…"

_Knock knock! Knock knock! _

"I'll see who is it." Yazawa-san quickly stood up, walking towards the door. It was obvious that she could not stand the awkward atmosphere between us either. Still, I allowed myself to frown a little at the unexpected interruption.

I heard her opening the door, saying something I couldn't quite hear very well. It was seconds after a high-pitched, incredibly girly and obnoxious squeal echoed through the whole apartment, threatening to make my eardrums explode. A loud thud of something, or someone slamming onto the floor then resonated afterwards, making me flinch at the horrible falling.

"The hell, Rin!? That hurts you know!" Yazawa-san's loud, irritated tune exploded, tinted with a hint of pain and distress. The shrill voice threatened to pierce through my eardrums again as I finally stood up, immediately comprehend who was at the door.

"R-Rin-chan, please get off of Nico-chan now! You are hurting her!"

"Nyahahaha, sorry Nico-chan!" It couldn't possibly be them, could it? It never occurred to me once that Yazawa-san would know her, or any of my other friends.

And yet, as I reached the door and looked at the two people that were there with a bewildered Yazawa-san, I confirmed that it was indeed, Rin Hoshizora and Hanayo Koizumi. But what caused my right eye to twitch was seeing Yazawa-san sitting on the floor, with my friend Rin straddling her in the most imaginable way possible. I raised my eyebrows; Hanayo and Rin were the last people I expected to see at this door.

"But it's your fault too, Nico-chan! Why didn't you tell us that you stopped working already? If you did, you could have a chance to work at the production that me and Kayo-chin are in! We could use a designer like you nya!"

Rin didn't seem to notice me, as she was pouting and shaking the shoulders of Yazawa-san's. Hanayo stood besides the two of them, her face flushed into a scarlet red as she covered her mouth with two hands, staring at the two who still remained their current position on the floor. I sighed and shook my head. As innocent as always, that Hanayo.

"Are you two quite finished?" I asked, averting all the attention to me. Three pairs of eyes immediately turned to me as I finished my statement. Hanayo, shocked but still curled her lips into a small smile while she waved at me, even though we were only a few steps away. Rin widened her light yellow eyes at the notice of my presence.

"Maki-chan!? W-Why are you here nya?!"

Rin had always been an overly-dramatic person. She tends to act all time as if she was starring in a soap-opera, which was with no doubt, a good practical practice for being an idol, but over doing it wasn't good either. God knows how many times I have ever knocked those lines into her head, only to fail each time.

"Just a little business." I do nothing more than glare at her as her playful smile widened.

"Business? What kind of business could Maki-chan possibly have with Nico-chan? That makes me so curious nya!" Her whispered words only made me roll my eyes. She's just joking obviously, getting on my nerves as she usually does.

"I believe it is me who should ask. What are you two doing, on the floor like that?" I asked flatly. Yazawa-san paid no heed to our conversation, as she rubbed the back of her head while murmuring some displeased words. Rin grinned up at me after hearing my words, like a cat finally catching a rat.

"Oooh, is Maki-chan not pleased with how close me and Nico-chan are? Is Maki-chan jealous?" She asked, looking at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"Jealous?" I snorted. Jealous was never a word present in my dictionary. Ever since I was born, I had enjoyed the luxuries every girl could ever wish for. To per say, I was born in a golden crib, into one of the wealthiest family of this land, I had no need to worry about everything or anything, I was only to focus on my studies and piano.

But there was one thing I did not gain, and never wished to.

Love.

I was positive my parents loved me before. But that was in the past. After what I had done to them, all the positive feelings they labored for me were bound to have disappeared. Replaced by only negative, disapproving and critical ones. Sometimes, in the midst of creeping midnights, I would lay on my bed, questioning myself if what I did back then was correct. But it soon occurred to me that no matter how much I questioned or regretted my past decisions, nothing could be reversed. All I could do now is to work my hardest and shine even more, as both an actress and pianist.

_If I were you, I would just go and chase my own dreams. Who cares how other people think about you? Just do your best and prove them wrong! That's what I would do!_

_You love music, don't you, Nishikino Maki?_

Those were the words someone said to me a long, long time ago. When I was still dwelling between dreams and reality. It had been so positively long, that even the person's face had completely faded out of my memory. All that was left of this particular individual was their rebellious words, which I did not dare to follow when I was still a young child.

"Stop saying nonsense, Rin." Yazawa-san's annoyed voice pulled me back into reality; she grabbed Rin's hands away from her shoulders and pushed her away gently, frowning. I also noted that Yazawa-san's face looked displeased and slightly pale. "And get off of me, you are heavy."

"That's mean, Nico-chan!" Rin gave Yazawa-san one last pout, before jumping up from the floor to a standing position. Grinning, she extended a hand out for her, to which Yazawa-san accepted readily. "I just missed you so much, it's been months since we last saw each other!" she commented as the older woman finally stood up straight, her hand still secured behind the back of her head.

"You were about to give me a concussion with that." I heard Yazawa-san muttered, and it suddenly came to me that Rin must have pounced on her the moment she opened the door. That also explains the loud noise of someone falling onto floor, completed with the loud cursing of Yazawa-san's. I found my lips lifted into a small, amused smile at the thought.

"Never mind that, Nico-chan! Why is Maki-chan in your apartment? Do you two know each other nya?!" I said nothing, silently smirking as I watched my friend throwing barrels of question towards the older woman. I don't plan to clear the issue myself, and besides, Rin was only directing the matter to Yazawa-san.

But I had to admit: it was actually amusing to see Yazawa-san being fussed around by Rin, to which I could sympathy with her very well. That orange-haired friend of mine was practically like a bubblegum stuck beneath your shoe, one that could not be shook off so easily if you have tried.

"Is she your secret-lover or something nya!?"

I choked on my own saliva as I heard this loud, completely unbelievable exclamation. Yazawa-san's expression herself is also quite humorous, with a mix of surprise, confusion and absolute disbelief. My face heated up once again as my eyes widened like two dinner plates, my usually rational and calm composure shattering.

"N-No way!"

It had caught me on surprise when me and Yazawa-san both yelled out our protests in the same time, almost in prefect unison. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and sigh, after seeing Rin's sly grin widening while her pair of yellowish eyes glittered. Knowing her, Rin wouldn't let me or Yazawa-san off so easily. And so I decided to change the topic, in hopes of averting her attention.

"Like I said before, me and Yazawa-san are just discussing about the upcoming job we have together. We are... acquaintances. Nothing more." I tried to keep my straight face, my mind automatically replaying the scene on how I bumped into Yazawa-san this afternoon, and staining her blazer in process. How could two people even meet in such an occurrence? It gave me a headache just at the mere thought. "Anyhow, Rin, Hanayo, do you two know Yazawa-san too?"

"Of course nya!" Rin replied energetically. "She has been really kind to us!"

Hanayo nodded in agreement, a warm smile gracing her lips. "Me and Rin-chan met Nico-chan when we were in college. The two of us were lost in the school and was nearly late for the opening ceremony, but luckily Nico-chan happened to pass by then. She showed us the way to the stadium and even offered to give us a tour around the campus after the ceremony!"

"I see." I was genuinely surprised at Yazawa-san's act of kindness, given the attitude she had when we first met. But up until now, I was slowly changing my opinion towards her. Maybe there was a kind, thoughtful side to her that was rarely showed. Otherwise, I do not know how to depict the fact that she did not tease me for being such a klutz, or comment on my shamelessness for yelling at her when it was clearly my fault.

"I-It's pathetic to see you two wandering aimlessly like that." And of course, Yazawa-san was embarrassed again. Her cheeks had flushed into shades of soft pink as she coughed into her right hand. "That aside, why are you two here, Rin, Hanayo?"

I was curious as well. From the explanation Hanayo has given, the three of them have known each other for quite a while now. I only met Hanayo and Rin after transferring into the college they were studying at in my second year, so that somehow explains why I have not seen or met Yazawa-san since then. She must have graduated.

"Honoka-chan's family has finally opened their Japanese sweets shop at the Pavilion Mall nearby, and she has invited us to go and join the opening ceremony tomorrow." A name I didn't recognize. It must be one of their friends. And my hunch has been confirmed when Yazawa-san nodded her head, her composure now relaxed and mixed with a tint of mischievousness.

"Is that so? Good for her, then."

"And so, we should totally go visit her and taste some of the new samples! Honoka-chan told me in her message that she had created some new Japanese sweets, and her father had laready approved of them nya!" Rin moved her arms in a pattern of unsynchronized, deformed circles. I also swear I can see her eyes gleaming strangely, as if they had sparkling stars in them.

"And we were thinking of inviting you to go with us, Nico-chan. It's been a while since we last went out together too." Hanayo followed closely, she then looked towards me, smiling warmly. "If Maki-chan wants, she could go with us too."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes in slight suspicion and disbelief, like how I reacted to when Eli Ayase invited me to go have lunch with her, resulting in this messy chain of events.

"That's a good idea nya!" Before I knew it, Rin enveloped me into a tight bear hug, invading my much needed personal space. I was stunned for a few seconds, and soon started to struggle and squirm in her hold. But surprisingly, that girl had an iron-hold. "Come with us, Maki-chan!"

"I-I refuse! Why do I have to-" I stopped my struggling when Yazawa-san's cheeky grin filled my field of sight, clearly amused by my reactions.

"Is little Maki-chan not good with other people?" I can just hear the humor in her voice and feel her amused smirk. She was playing me, and it was obvious that she enjoyed teasing me. The name-calling certainly did not improve my mood for any better, with the way how my name sounded so natural coming from her, even if this was the first time she had ever spoken my name.

Under the unbearable teasing gaze of Yazawa-san's, I held onto the small pieces of rational thinking left in my mind, barely managing a soft nod and airy reply.

"I accept."

**-End of Chapter 4-**

* * *

Note: ...Hello. Hi. I am back. To make up for the last incredibly boring update, I wrote a slightly long chapter this time. I can't believe I finally updated this fic, writing in Maki's point of view was certainly hard. To those who asked why, it's because my friend (another author who writes fanfics on a different section) suggested me to try it out. When I asked why, that author replied me "Because it's fun to mess and cause havoc with a character's mind! Especially when it's your favorite one! (y) " So yes, the author is a sadist. And so, in the utmost curiosity, I tried to write one myself!

...And the results were in. I almost died from exploring tsundere Maki-chan's mind for hours. After pondering for a stable personality of how she might have, I settled down with a slightly arrogant and prideful Maki. My guess is that, Maki will tune down her arrogance if she meets the other members earlier, like how it was in the anime, but how will she be like if she haven't met them in her high-school years? Being the only daughter to a wealthy family of doctors, with such beautiful features and talents, in reality, it is natural for someone to be proud and full of herself. I do hope this will make do.

As for the question for the previous chapter, Love Lab is not the correct answer, sorry! Though I went to watch it after reading your reviews, and it's really cute! Maki and Riko are irresistible, those cuties. I might consider writing a fic about them in the future. I will be giving more references in the later chapters, so good luck! And thank you for those reviews, favorites and follows for the previous chapters! :D I promise this will be a fic worth of your time to read! -bows-

Another hint: (-whispers- It's not yuri, in case you were wondering. -goes to hide beneath a rock-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Love, Music And Fashion Chapter 5**

In the large capital I was residing in, there were dozens of shopping complexes to cater for the ever increasing population. There was one shopping complex in the capital that was frequently visited by many people. I would say that it was the most popular one in the capital. It was given the name Pavilion Mall, a tall glass-glossed building that was also my destination for this Saturday.

The moment I entered the shopping complex via its large entrance, I virtually stepped into a different world from the street outside. The air in the complex was distinctly cooler. I saw many youngsters loitering about the place, texting on their smart-phones.

Lowering my head a bit, I adjusted my black Whittles floppy hat and walked on, careful on not to attract too much attention that just might expose my identity. Being a well-known singer around these parts was sometimes vexing and problematic.

When I trudged across the spacious hall, I noticed that some teenagers already had their curious gazes settled on me, while they whispered incoherent words to each other. Frowning slightly, I pushed the pair of sunglasses further up to conceal my eyes more securely and quickened my pace. My gaze darted around as I did so, trying to spot the green white sign of a specific coffee and beverage shop, famously known as Espresso Express. Rin texted me a while ago, when I was still back at the studio for a new song recording.

_Maki-chaaan~ _

_Me, Kayo-chin and Nico-chan have already arrived at the mall nya! Now, we are doing some shopping before going to visit Honoka-chan! Message us if you are here, we will go meet up with you nya! _(*ゝωδ) ～

_From: Rin_

But it was now afternoon, meaning it had been exactly two hours since she sent me that text message. I texted back to her with a brief excuse and apology after into Chiyoko-san's car, but Rin didn't seem to mind, replying me back in an equally fast pace. She mentioned me to go to Espresso Express and meet up there. I also informed Chiyoko-san about it in the car.

_"It's been a while since you have gone out with those children, isn't it, Maki-san?" She recalled quietly. My manager looked upwards to the rear-view mirror that reflected my bored expression, and smiled in a somehow relieved manner. "I'm glad Rin-san and Hanayo-san are still in good terms with you. Ah, of course, Yazawa-san is going, right?" _

_I nodded curtly in agreement and kept my lazy gaze outside the window, watching as the gray modern buildings flew by. Three days had passed by since I last saw and talked with Yazawa-san. The two of us weren't exactly on friendly terms, though we were not too badly acquainted_ _either. While I was getting to leave at that night, me and Yazawa-san exchanged brief polite nods with each other, though the moment was immediately interrupted by a clingy Rin who pulled Yazawa-san into another one of her famous bear-hugs. I never saw Yazawa-san since then, but it seemed like I was about to soon._

_"A piece of advice, Maki-san. You might even get a chance to be more friendly with Yazawa-san if you play your cards right. This is a very valuable chance, considering you two will have more interactions with each other when the firming starts, so I suggest you to take this seriously."_

_I responded in a feeble mutter. The same thoughts also came to my mind while I was practicing my lines for the script-reading that will be held a week from now. I labored no such critical feelings towards Yazawa-san, though she tends to irritate me a bit. Regardless of that, I think we can get along…Hopefully. _

_"Be careful." Chiyoko-san warned me as I was getting out of the car. "Don't attract too much attention. You'll be fine in this complex, since it is quite high-classed. But if it's other places…"_

_"I understand." Did I ever mention my manager is a total nag? _

I sighed at the recollection. Due to my successful debut a while ago, more and more people started to notice me. And recently, it was getting hard to go out normally without being bothered by fans, who kept asking for handshakes, photographs and autographs. To the point of making me reluctant to ever step out again.

Shaking those unpleasant thoughts aside, I decided to focus on the current situation. Rather than having my red tresses brushing against my shoulders, I tied them into a short ponytail to avoid suspicion. With the black floppy hat and sunglasses I had on, I was convinced that I would not get exposed so easily. Besides, the majority visitors of this complex were mostly adults. I doubt any of them would know me. Of course, if it was the teenagers who recognized and pointed me out for them, then that would be a completely different story.

I wasted no time finding the coffee shop, by its huge green and white sign that stood out more vibrantly than the others. Stepping into the coffee house and closing the glass door behind me, I was immediately welcomed by the gentle murmur of voices that could be heard above the harsh stomach churning sound of the coffee machine.

Live plants were positioned around the room, their leaves casting shadows in the muted lighting. Pine wood panels covered the bottom half of the walls. Overstuffed chairs in shades of green are arranged neatly with matching pine end tables and coffee tables.

The ceiling fans were on, moving just enough to keep the aroma of coffee and baked goods circulating throughout the room. The front of the counter was also opened, revealing an array of delicious-looking baked goods arranged in wicker baskets. I found my newfound hunger being nourished just at the mere sight.

Dodging a few people who were waiting in line to order their drinks, I walked to the middle of the shop and glanced around, searching for the familiar faces who I knew. A permanent frown sunk into my face as I realized there were no heads of orange or light brown. Were they not here yet? That'd be impossible.

"Hey." A hand was placed on my right shoulder, complemented with the brief greeting. I stiffened at the sudden physical contract, not having to be used to those and swiftly snapped my head around to face the intruder. The person froze too upon meeting my alarmed gaze, her crimson eyes widened, as if she was not expecting such an exaggerated reaction coming from me.

The unease and alertness which rose inside me started to fade when I eventually comprehended who the person was. My furrowed brows slowly unknotted themselves as my tensed body relaxed.

"...Yazawa-san. I didn't see you there." It was not a lie. Since when had she sneaked up on me from behind?

"Were you spacing out?" Yazawa-san shot me a weird look, with a mixture of amusement and slight confusion. I only rolled my eyes in response, before starting to focus my gaze on the older woman before me.

Instead of the blue blazer which she wore during our first meeting, Yazawa-san was now donned in a red cardigan, coincidentally matching with her blood red eyes which were also the same colour as my hair. A pair of cargos trousers that ended just above ankle but below the knee covered her slender legs, showing off a bit of the delicately soft skin, like a cherry petal.

Realizing that I was staring at Yazawa-san once again, I mentally cursed myself and looked away, averting my attention to anywhere other than the petite-framed woman that was now in front of me. No matter how young her features were, Yazawa-san was after all, elder than me by two years. It was rude to stare at someone older than you.

"Rin and Hanayo were caught up in a clothing shop. They were so busy _praising_ each other that I couldn't stand it anymore. So, I volunteered to come and get you." Before I could even speak, Yazawa-san had already explained the reason of her appearance here. She ended her words with a slight frown and glanced at me knowingly. "You do know what I mean, do you?"

Pausing a bit, I instantly understood what Yazawa-san was implying at. As much as I know about them, Rin and Hanayo had been best friends for the longest time. The two were childhood friends who knew each other since kindergarten days, constantly experiencing the same things throughout the years. Be it homework, classrooms or even life events, no matter what sort of trivial things they were, they were always together to go through them.

Well, that was at least what Rin told me when we were still sitting in the university's cafeteria area as second-year students, casually chatting and drinking coffee while waiting for our next class to start. Sometimes, life moves faster than how you anticipated.

And of course, I have gone out with them for countless of times. Although the number had definitely decreased after we graduated. We still kept in contract, but I refrained from walking in public with Hanayo and Rin ever since I made my public debut. I didn't want to trouble the two of them, with reporters now trying to sniff out for any hot scandals regarding me that they could expose to the whole public.

"I understand what are you implying at, Yazawa-san." I replied, before pausing for a few seconds. Standing at the center of a well-known beverage shop is somehow risky, as people tend to go through here to the sitting section after receiving their drinks from the counter. While we were talking, more than six people including young teenagers had brushed past me.

Even if I was convinced that people wouldn't recognize me so easily…I still did not want to take any risks. But, how could I possibly tell Yazawa-san about my intentions? She would probably laugh at me for being so wary and egotistical.

"Ah, that reminds me." Yazawa-san's voice broke through my train of thoughts. Her pair of crimson red eyes darted and scanned the whole room thoroughly, before settling on me afterwards. "It'll take a while for Rin and Hanayo to finish up, so let's go to a place with less people. You fine with that right?"

I blinked. That was what I intended to say from just now. "I-I don't mind. But didn't you order a drink already, Yazawa-san?"

Yazawa-san looked towards me, and then to the counter, which was now currently bustling with people. I followed her glance to the digital board that was hanging on the ceiling and ran my gaze over the number now shown. Number 241. "What is your number?" I asked, sharply catching sight of a white paper that was just folded in her right hand.

"…Number 252." Yazawa-san answered, looking a bit awkward. I repeated the number in my mind and looked to the digital board again. The numbers had changed to 243, but it still was quite a wait to her number. Well. I guess I could linger a bit with Yazawa-san to wait for her drink's arrival.

When I was about to voice my words, Yazawa-san had already turned around and tossed the small crumble of paper into a silvered dustbin nearby a potted plant. I widened my eyes slightly in shock, dumbfounded as she nonchalantly walked towards to me like nothing in particular happened. The beverages served in this shop were expensive, if I recalled correctly, how could she just throw one away? "What have you just done?"

"What? I just wanted to leave, that's all." Yazawa-san stated in an obvious tune. She glanced at my speechless face and then looked as if she just realized something else. "Or did you wanted to order a drink too?"

"That's not it!" I exclaimed, caught in a completely unbelievable and disbelief state. "Why did you throw the receipt away?"

Yazawa-san's expression still did not change. She looked back at me with an unconcerned face, as if I was exaggerating things up. "Does it matters to you?" Yazawa-san mused blithely; she waved a hand at me and began to walk away. "Come on, time doesn't wait for anyone, you know. Even if it's the internationally famous singer, Nishikino Maki!"

"Of course it does not…No, wait!" I started to fume as realization hit me. How could she say my name in the public so casually and loudly? What if someone actually heard her and caused a big uproar? Even with all noise it was still possible! I remained rooted on the carpeted floor, once again speechless as my agitated gaze burned holes after Yazawa-san small, withdrawing figure.

It was only a few seconds after when my heated gaze was cut off by Yazawa-san turning around to glance at me, probably sensing that I didn't move an inch from my spot.

"How long do you plan to stand there and look like a complete idiot?" The fashion designer called back half-heartedly. She was looking at me _that_ way again, with the self-possessed grin that I was slowly getting used to seeing. But it still didn't mean I could tolerate her undaunted and sardonic personality.

"Don't call me an idiot! I'm coming right now, mou!" My own voice sounded somehow exasperated as I quickened my space to catch up with Yazawa-san, carefully avoiding a few laughing teenagers in process. An hour had not even passed since I was with her, and yet she was already driving me so flustered and infuriated.

This was odd; I barely react much when being with people, except for Hanayo and Rin. I consider them as the two people I am closest to, aside from Chiyoko-san. There were hardly any others that I would be this…open with.

I and Yazawa-san then made our way out of the coffee shop, walking side by side. Unpredictably, the older woman besides me was oddly quiet as we walked on. She didn't spoke a word or even glance at me. Yazawa-san just plainly kept her crimson gaze ahead, focusing on whatever's in front of her. Though, she would avert her eyes to the sides a bit when we passed through a few garment shops that had various kinds of clothing on display as their advisements.

Usually, I would find it uncomfortable and slightly awkward to be walking with a person I barely knew, and yet it seemed different with Yazawa-san. We were silent throughout the whole walk, but she ended up breaking the quiet between us when we passed by another attire shop, which seemed more high-classed than the shops we saw previously.

Yazawa-san stopped in front of it, just next to the wide piece of transparent glass. I halted my tracks too in realization and turned to look at Yazawa-san, who now had her full attention focused on the displays of different outfits through the huge windowpane. She also seemed deep in thought, with her usually grinning facial expression shifting into a more somber one.

"Yazawa-san? .."

"Black or dark blue should suit you." Yazawa-san spoke unexpectedly; she looked at me in the corner of her eyes and pointed a finger towards the glass panel. We were finally crossing gazes with each other directly for the first time ever since coming out of the coffee shop.

"Pink and white would look good too; they bring out the colour of your eyes. After all, purple goes well with the two colors." She explained in an obvious, almost professional-like tune. It then hit me that Yazawa-san was actually a fashion designer, and a quite well-known one as a matter of fact.

"Y-You think so?" I was genuinely surprised. Although I have received countless of opinions and praises from different designers before meeting Yazawa-san, all of their words sounded feigning to me, despite that they were actually more famous than her. So, why is it that Yazawa-san's words had a better affect on me?

"Hm?" Yazawa-san let out a soft, feeble sound besides me. Before I could react in time and ask her what was wrong, she shortened the distance between us, closer than we had ever been before. Yazawa-san's face was suddenly enlarged in front of me, her crimson red eyes staring intensely into my lilac ones, and since I was taller than her, bits of her pale, smooth neck was unknowingly exposed to me.

_Her neck…no, skin is actually paler than mine… _

"…! W-Wait, w-what…" I tried to back away, but Yazawa-san's enclosing face seemed to have a paralyzing effect on my immobile body. I couldn't move or budge the slightest; it was as if I had been petrified on the spot. My racing heartbeat tripled while it fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird, the beating pulse vibrating within my ears. I felt my cheeks burning into an overwhelming shade of scarlet red, forming a red that could possibly be even deeper than my favorite tomatoes that had ripen.

Yazawa-san instead, went completely oblivious to my reaction as she lifted a hand up to the curve of my right cheek. The insides of my throat went completely dry as I felt the tip of her fingers brushing slightly against my red bangs, with her mouth slightly agape.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

My heart thumped like a horse's hoofs on a dirt road, it was continuous and at the same time, thunderous. Yazawa-san's scent smelled faintly of strawberry and honey mixed together harmoniously, it reminded me of springtime and cherry petals.

I didn't do anything.

It was almost as if I have been enthralled and placed under a spell.

"…There, all better."

"…Eh?"

I blinked, immediately snapping out of my fuzzy mind and state upon hearing the sudden statement. Still trying to register what of the reality happened, I saw Yazawa-san's scrutinizing gaze coursing through my hair, with an air of satisfaction and approval surrounding her while she nodded her head continuously. Yazawa-san ignored the vacant look that swept over my blank façade and lifted her right hand up.

"There was something caught in your hair, so I helped you to pick it out. And mind you, the hat you got on only made it harder to do so." Yazawa-san then pretended to sigh, in a manner of 'What am I ever going to do with you?' as she shook her head, mumbling the words 'tsk tsk tsk' to me. "Nishikino-san, you also should be grateful that the great Nico helped you…Nishikino-san?"

My face flushed radish red while I froze. I could clearly feel the blood pouring into my ears; what on earth did I think of a few moments ago? I felt as though everyone in the world was staring at me. My cheeks scorched and numbed; I wouldn't be surprised if they caught fire.

"What's wrong, Nishikino-san?" Yazawa-san continued to ask, clueless. She was completely unaware of how her previous actions stirred up such conflicting tumor and havoc inside my mentality. "Your face is so red, are you not feeling well?"

"…"

"Nishikino-san? .."

"_IDIOT! STUPID! YAZAWA-SAN YOU PERVERT!_"

"W-What? Who are you calling a pervert!? N-No, calm down first! There are less people around here but we are in public for goodness' sake…! Nishikino-san…!"

It was their second time of meeting since the first. And it certainly seems like Nico and Maki will still have a long way to go before they get on good terms, won't they?

**-End of Chapter 5-**

* * *

**OMAKE 1: **

Nico: Her hair sure is silky and soft, not to mention the colour itself. And it's the same color as Nico's eyes, isn't it? But whatever, red eyes are still the best Nico~

Maki: Oh god oh my god her face is so close to mine?! Why she is doing all of this and her face is so cute now that I have seen it this close…! My heart is racing so hard slow down damn it! Moooou!

**OMAKE 2:**

Maki: You fool! Idiot! Stupid! HENTAI! I don't get your meaning at all!

Nico: (…What can I do to make her calm down?! …Ugh I have no choice!) Nishikino-san!

Maki: What is it now you-

Nico: -breaks into a wide, bright grin while she lifts her hands up into a strange signature- Nico-Nico-Nii~

Maki: …What on earth is that. It's stupid.

Nico: HEY!

* * *

Note: Kuroix here. Did you enjoyed the two omakes I wrote? Thanks for reading, and I am finally back from the never-ending stream of tests that my school held weeks ago! This chapter is especially long, but I plan for the upcoming chapters to have at least 3k-4k words so the story could progress faster. And of course, I will make it as interesting as possible so you won't get bored while reading :D That's all I have to say for now...Oh, yeah, below these are reviews responses for the previous chapter! Originally, I replied to those who reviewed with their accounts using PM, but I would also like to reply to guest reviews too.

Review responses:

**Guest: Rin-nya loves to tackle and hug the people she likes! X3 To answer your question, basically, I plan to write Maki asking Nico if she would like to go out with her as a form of repayment for what happened. This was the original plan, though; I changed it because I wanted to stuff Hanayo and Rin into this story. But look, there they are now, alone!**

**kuro: You are welcome, hope you would enjoy this long chapter too!**

**lunarsaber12: Then Maki will be speechless and flabbergasted as she muttered the words 'how?' all over and over again xD I thought of the same too! Well, honestly speaking, I already have a vague storyline for how this story to progress, but changes would be made depending how I continue. Written out plotlines are useless for me, basically, since I don't always stick to them :P**

**tjcooper666: Hope you enjoyed reading this one too! Since it's quite packed with some NicoMaki action, though a misunderstanding on Maki's part… xD And woah steady there, buddy! The few next chapters would reveal the answer, so don't worry. But, you all might go and beat me up once you know what's the real answer…-goes to find another safe rock to hide under- **

**Bleach010915: Here's the next chapter for ya! And yes, Nico and Maki are cute indeed. They are possibly the two characters who I favor the most now, along with Eli ;D So yeah, also a BiBi fan here!**

**nuuut: Honoka-chan is coming! xD Along with quite a few people, but I can't really say yet. As said, I may change what I originally planned out while I write xP However, I really need for the other characters to show up soon, so Honoka will be the one confirmed to appear in the next update…Hopefully. **

**Awesome: Thanks, I have been planning to write a plot-line like this for quite a long time! And of course I will continue it, hope you could continue to read this humble piece of NicoMaki fic!**

**anon: Did you perhaps sent a mail or two to me in tumblr a while ago? xD And yes, arrogant Maki will eventually melt and break down under the great Nico's influence! **

**KazaneHyori: Hope this chapter could satisfy you ;D It's going to be quite a few chapters ahead for the more intimate NicoMaki moments would come…But let's see about that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too! **

Thanks for reading through this far! I will also reply to those who reviewed in the next update, so see ya all till then!


End file.
